Rise of Galvatron
This is when Galvatron begins to rise in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. see a car driving at KSI Woman: Welcome to China. Joshua: Put Galvatron in containment. Tell the techs do not activate him. Woman: Absolutely, sir. Sue: mandarin I want security on high alert. enters a room where Attinger, the villains, and Savoy are Attinger: Joyce. I cannot tell how enthused I am to deliver this. reveals the Seed Attinger: Top of your alien wish list. It's yours. Or rather ours. chuckles I will need to my advance. Five million shares of the company. Together, we're gonna end human warfare. he speaks we see KSI robots being construct We're about to build a fully automated U.S. Army. Just to think of all the American lives were gonna save. Man: mandarin All of these cars are KSI's newest civilian prototype robots. at the meeting Attinger: So how soon until we can start continuos production? Joshua: the earth You know, why can't we take a beat on this for a minute? I have some new data that I discovered and... Grand Duke of Owls: Wait a minute! Cassidy: Are you trying to turn on us! Joshua: No, I'm not backing out. I just... I wan't the Seed. I'm not saying I don't want the Seed. I'm just saying I don't know if I... if I want the Seed right now. Attinger: Good men have died trying to get that thing. For us, for you! Joshua: I know what you did to get that thing. A lot of illegal, icky crap. I can take you down to, Mr. Black Ops. Don't you threaten me. I started this company when I was a boy, with a dream of making the world a better place. Attinger: Funny. I had the same dream. Somewhere along the way you made billions of dollars. So why don't you tell me what's missing from my dream, why don't you tell me what's missing from my boyhood dream. his throat and hits the hall I have served my country for decades of unparalleled prosperity and you are our golden parachute, so you are damn well jumping out of the plane with us! Athena: That betrayer! Grizzle: How about we kill him. Janet: Oh yeah, you're right. Kurumi: That might be a good idea. the lab we see that Galvatron has gone active! Galvatron: I am Galvatron! man is speaking mandarin and Sue shuts him up Joshua: What's going on? Sue: Your Galvatron has gone active. Why haven't you been telling me? Joshua: Find Darcy, and bring a car around downstairs. Quietly. Su: her fingers Joshua: We got a factory emergency. I have to get your out of here. Captain Hook: What's happening!? Joshua: Take them outside. Attinger: We had a deal. You got what you wanted. Joshua: I got what it wanted. the lab Galvatron: My brothers, today I grant you your freedom, and for now on, your are commanded by me. Rise up! robots are rising up Galvatron: Go find my Seed. is running as all of the KSI robots roses up Galvatron: Detonate the Seed, in the largest city! Outside Joshua: Listen, princess. I don't wanna hear "I told you so". But this is much more dangerous than I think. Darcy: Get in. factory starts blowing up Sue: Galvatron has hacked into the others. Joshua: What? Attinger: the door Joshua, you have to contain this! Kurumi: Get out of the car Joshua, and we promise you no harm. Joshua: Drive, drive! car speeds away Attinger: Son of a! Savoy Come on, let's move, let's move, let's move! they speed away Galvatron and his army come out Joshua and the girls Sue: I know how to lose them in Hong Kong. I know a military garrison there that will help us. Joshua: Threatening a professional CIA killer? Possibly not my finest hour. I'd like to have that one back. Darcy: Killer? I thought they were your friends! Joshua: No. Not friends, business, they gave me this bomb. Sue: Bomb? Darcy: Oh! Sue: Is that a bomb in the bag? Darcy: Yes, there's a bomb in the bag. Sue: Crap! see the Knight Ship flying Cade: When you said you were done fighting for humans, you didn't mean that did you? Optimus: How many more of my kind must be sacrificed, to atone for your mistakes? Cade: Well, what do you think human means? That's what we do. We make mistakes. And sometimes out of those mistakes coms the most amazing things. When I fixe you, it was for a reward. That was it, that was why, for money. And it was me making a mistake. Without it, you wouldn't be here. So even if you got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what I do. I'm asking you to look at all the junk and see the treasure. You gotta have faith, Prime. In who we can be. Marco: Yeah, I regret what you said. Your a great Prime. looks at Cade and Marco Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes